


Lo que pasa en La Vegas....

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Las Vegas Con 2015, M/M, Non AU, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet rápido, básicamente un pwp y poco más, basado en la anécdota que los Js contaron en uno de sus paneles acerca de cuando les ofrecieron una sola cama allí por la season 1. está sin betear y ya sabéis el disclaimer, todo es falso!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa en La Vegas....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy McNeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy+McNeill).



Están sentados en sendos banquillos en medio del escenario, el público ríe y les jalea gritando, los flashes deslumbran, una tormenta blanca que parece querer desnudarles. El bullicio resuena a su alrededor con entidad, con una presencia y un peso propios.

Las Vegas.

Apenas siente el calor del enorme salón mientras hablan y responden, dejándose atrapar en una dinámica que entre los dos han perfeccionado hasta convertirla en un arte. Lo suyo es algo simbiótico, no tienen ni qué pensar o decidir, no hay dudas, le basta mirar a Jensen para saber cuándo debe hacer su parte. Son un equipo. Los ojos verdes del actor titilan, más claros que nunca bajos las luces brillantes. Se remueve en el banquillo, sintiendo la ligerísima humedad, los rescoldos del sexo aun latiéndole en la carne: esa sustancia íntima y viscosa que se le retuerce en las mismas entrañas mientras admira en modo en que Jensen enamora una vez más a un público que desde hace años vive entregado a esos mínimos minutos. No es como si no les comprendiese. Se sonríe, dejándoles tener su parte, al fin y al cabo, cuando las luces se apaguen y las voces mueran, cuando los ecos del día sean un recuerdo, cuando sean otra vez ellos, Jensen le pertenecerá de nuevo por completo. Como siempre.

Jared cree que va a ser una buena tarde, lo tienen todo perfectamente controlado.

Al final no sabe cómo, pero han acabado hablando de algo que ni siquiera venía a cuento, entre una pregunta y otra, Jensen habla de esa vez hace años, dos horas perdidas en un aeropuerto y todas las ganas del mundo. Se ríe, incómodo en su propia piel mientras le escucha relatar ese momento como todo lo de ellos, a medias una broma, a medias una verdad brutal.

—Así que llegamos y pedimos una habitación, y la chica nos dijo que si queríamos una suite pero con solo una cama de matrimonio. —La gente chilla, toda la sala parece aullar mientras Jared mira a Jensen. Es como retornar a ese minuto y no volver, como verle en una superposición: lo que su chico cuenta a todos esos extraños que les escuchan con adoración, pero sobre todo, lo que se deja en el tintero.

Las risas del público se deslizan por encima de esa emoción que los años han pintado de cierto sosiego. Veintidós y Jensen Ackles entero para él, todo pecas y pestañas de chica, piernas de cowboy y hombros anchos como la misma Texas. Jensen, labios obscenamente llenos contra el cuello, prometiéndole mil y una indecencias mientras se aparta y le sonríe satisfecho. Sabe que le tiene cogido por los mismísimos huevos. No es que Jared se queje.

Han estado esperando al primer vuelo de la mañana o al último de la madrugada ya ni lo sabe, con el maquillaje pringoso y oscuro que no se han molestado en quitarse antes de pirarse del set. Jensen que le mete una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, Jensen y el calor incendiario de su pecho contra la espalda. Escaldándole. Casi diez años, pero Jared es capaz de sentir la frescura de las sábanas de lino recién planchadas contra la mejilla mientras Jen le ponía de rodillas, los vaqueros en torno a uno de los tobillos y esa lengua asesina hundiéndosele entre las nalgas, una y otra y otra vez, sin preámbulos, casi violenta en su afán de sondearle, de arrancarle quejidos apagados, súplicas, promesas. _DiosdiosdiostelojuropordiosJen_ , Jared es capaz de sentir la humedad, el picotazo salvaje en la base de la columna, el rumor sordo que hace que le hormigueen los huevos por las ganas. El sonido áspero de sus respiraciones y el dolor en los riñones mientras se sujetaba contra el cabecero. Jensen besándole, abriéndole, dos dedos y el sonido del condón, hace años que ha olvidado como era, _eso_ , la urgencia, el aluminio desgarrándose y el perfume acre del látex, sentirle adentrarse entre los pliegues más recónditos, el aliento ígneo en la nuca, lágrimas al borde de derramarse, morderse los labios, Jensen, perder el aliento porque es así, así, así, _así_ es como le quiere, Jensen. Jared casi puede sentir contra las yemas la madera resbaladiza de sudor, casi puede apreciar encima de la legua el tacto de su amante, el cántico lascivo de esa boca de labios gruesos sacándole sangre. Girar las caderas y gruñir porque le tiene dentro, así, así, _así Jensen_. Puede notarle palpitar, crecer, arrastrarse contra todos y cada uno de esos puntos que le hacen sollozar, su nombre, su nombre _, JensenJenJensenJen_.

Jared sigue sin aliento, diez años después, y todo sigue siendo Jensen. Hunde la cabeza entre los brazos y deja los ojos extraños fuera y casi suplica, ríen, medio en broma, medio en serio. Son ellos.

—Oh joder… ¿Por qué? —Sus palabras se pierden en el barullo del espectáculo, en la farsa, sigue sonriendo, jugando, le toca y se deja tocar. Esos ojos verdes se fijan en los suyos, un segundo, una milésima, no lo sabe. Es suficiente.

Después de eso la tarde sigue, todo es como siempre, largo, tedioso, momentos, risas, fogonazos, voces y rostros que cree conocer, miradas que siente resbalándole sobre la piel. Están a solas una vez más, el agua caliente le empapa, fragante, el aroma del gel le relaja mientras deja que las últimas migajas del fin de semana se le disuelvan entre las piernas, perdiéndose en un espumoso remolino.

Las luces de la ciudad relumbran doradas contra las paredes, iluminando la piel lustrosa de Jensen, que le sonríe desde la cama.

—¿Vienes? —Tiene la voz ronca y cansada, pero ese peso lánguido se le encrespa de nuevo en las venas. Jared gatea hasta que está encima, dominándole desde la ventaja que le dan los brazos extendidos.

—¿Tenias que decirlo no? —recrimina de buen humor, hundiendo los dientes en ese punto entre el hombro y el cuello, masticando el sabor a jabón, a sal y a limpio, el ligerísimo rastro a la esencia pura y sin adulterar de su amante. Jensen.

—Dios… he dicho tantas cosas hoy Jare —se burla—. ¿Quieres ser un poco más específico?

Se yergue y tira la toalla, mostrándose tal y como vino al mundo, deja que esos ojos desvergonzados le recorran, desde las punta húmedas del cabello recién lavado hasta la sombra oscura del vello de la entrepierna. Se acaricia con lentitud, notando como se le dilatan las pupilas al muy cabrón. Arquea una ceja y esas rodillas se abren más, rodeándole con amoroso primor las caderas. Recuerda de nuevo esa tarde perdida, dos horas más de tantas. Recuerda a Jensen, besándole como si no fuese capaz de parar. Se pregunta si lo han hecho, se jura que no lo harán nunca, no si él tiene algo que decir.

—Ven aquí —ordena, obligándole a abrir los labios. Su boca arde, calor líquido, perfecto—. Ni te imaginas lo específico que voy a ser.

Por la forma en que Jensen jadea, encerrándole en su garganta, no cree que su chico le ponga demasiadas pegas. Como siempre. Joder, adora Las Vegas.

 


End file.
